A walk through life
by Frozenlife02
Summary: The story of how Elsa lives her life with up and downs, will she be happy someday? With the help of her sister Anna and her closest friends she starts the journey of adulthood life, will she find true love someday?, after some new that will changes her life drastically she will question this things. M for sexual contents, Modern AU
1. Craving Freedom

Elsa was a beautiful and shy girl. She was the first born of the most millionaire couple in Arendelle, Adgar and Idunn Cristalle. Her parents were famous Architects around the world, living in the small town of Arendelle where they chose to raise their daughters in a private and healthy environment. Elsa love them and her sister Anna with all her heart, they meant everything to her, but sometimes she only wanted to escape from her parents because they were overprotective, they wouldn't let her or Anna do anything without supervision, and she hated that because in 5 months she will be turning 18, she will be an adult and she will be able to take care of herself, but her parents still saw her like an 8 year old.

Elsa and Anna attended Arendelle High School, Elsa was a senior and Anna that was fifteen years old was in freshman year. Elsa had always been the reserved and shy one, and Anna on the other hand has been always the hyper and talkative, she was full of friends. Elsa had really close friends too, when people get to know her better they realize how fun and outgoing she can be. Still being shy Elsa had a row of boys behind her, she was like an angel, her face her body and everything about her attracted mostly all boys of the school. On her first years of high school she will shut and deny all the boys, she wanted to date but her parents wouldn't allow it until she was seventeen (they were crazy). The day she turned seventeen was the day that the boy she liked asked her to a date, and since that day she has been with him...Jason.

Elsa liked Jason a lot, he was tall with brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes, he was a total gentleman and treated her parents with respect, and her parents were very fond of him, even Anna treated him like a brother. Elsa still wasn't comfortable because her parents will always send someone to keep an eye on them, she had confronted her parents and told them she needed more privacy in her love life but all they will say to her was "you don't want to do something you'll regret".

That year she graduated of High School, she was the best student of all her class, and she will be studying architecture in Arendelle University like her parents (not that they forced her, but since Elsa was a little girl she has admire Architecture). The night of her graduation her parents made a big party on the mansion they owned, and at midnight they will be leaving to Corona to a special meeting leaving Elsa in charge of the party for the first time in forever. As soon as they left her classmates brought alcohol and started to have a wild party, of course all the maids and butlers saw that so Elsa had to pay them to keep their mouths shut.

She only drank a beer 'cause she had to supervise the party. She was on a couch making out with Jason when she heard a loud shatter.

"Fuck!" She said standing searching for the place where she heard the shatter.

When she turned the corner she saw Anna heavily making out with Hans (the most player boy from Arendelle high) Hans had pushed her against a counter sending a vase with flowers to the floor.

"WTF! What do you guys think you're doing?! Hans get away from my sister!" Elsa demanded with a stern voice.

"Come on Elsa we're just having fun, go and enjoy the party, I will take care of Anna" a drunk Hans replied putting his arm around Anna.

"Go fuck yourself Hans you are a pervert, she's only fifteen for god's sake!" Elsa shouted angrily. "Anna come on I'm taking you to your room!" She demanded grabbing Anna's arm dragging her through the stairs.

"No Elsa! Leave me alone! I want to partyyyyy!" She told in a drunken tone moving her hips with the rhythm of the music.

"No, the party it's over for you! Who gave you alcohol Anna?" She asked angry.

"Hans of course...duh!" Anna said mockingly.

Elsa shot a death glare to Hans and he just laughed.

"You're such a dickhead" Elsa told him.

"I'm just trying to have fun sweetheart" he said winking an eye to her.

"Don't call me that! Thank god you're leaving for college to the southern isles because I can't fucking stand you anymore" Elsa said trying to get Anna up the stairs.

Hans only gave her a flirty look before disappearing through the crowd of people. She got Anna to her room and took her to the bathroom. As soon as she put her down she opened the toilet and emptied her stomach.

Elsa grabbed her phone and texted Jason.

_'I have to take care of a drunk Anna, please make sure everything's under control, sorry'_

'Don't worry you can count with me, love you'

_'Love you more'_.

"What the hell were you thinking Anna? Hans could have taken you somewhere private and take advantage of you! Mom and Dad will kill you if they ever find out about this" Elsa implied.

"I just wanted to have fun without anyone telling me what to do! You know how Mom and Dad are! I just thought that without them I could just do something different" she told her with a sad voice throwing up again.

"I know Anna but I don't want you to be hooking up with guys just for fun...now please let me take your clothes off and give you a shower" Elsa said grabbing her shirt and leaving her just in her bra.

"No! I don't want you seeing me naked, Elsa!" She screamed as the platinum blonde pulled her leggings down.

"Come on you are my sister, and you need my help, you won't remember tomorrow" Elsa said trying to convince her..."besides having a shower will make you feel better"

"That's bullshit" Anna said covering her breasts after Elsa unclasped her bra.

"Anna just trust me" The blonde replied.

After giving her a cold shower Elsa change her into pajamas and lay her on bed. Anna passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"What I'm going to do with my little earthquake?" Elsa asked to herself placing a kiss on Anna's forehead.

When Elsa returned to the party their where people passed out on the hallways and rooms were just locked by couples that were having 'fun'. The party lasted three more ours. Jason was the last one leaving. Elsa went back to her bedroom sleeping right away.

The platinum blonde thought that the whispers she was hearing where a dream, but as she opened slowly her eyes she still was hearing them.

"Should you wake her?" She heard Kai saying.

"I don't know, she needs to now, we can't keep it from her much longer, better if she hears it from us and not from the news when she turns on her TV" Gerda replied.

Elsa got up quickly worried of what might be happening. She opened the door quickly facing them.

"What do you need to tell me?" She asked watching the astonished faces of Kai and Gerda.

"Good...good morning Miss" Kai said nervously.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

"You may want to sit down before, you won't be good after what I'm about to tell you Miss Elsa" Gerda said as Elsa lose all the color of her face.

Elsa reached her bed and sat worried.

"Miss, yo...your parents plane...it..it crashed on the way to Corona, no survivors left" Gerda said sadly.

Elsa started hyperventilating not able to breathe. She found her weak voice and replied

"It can't be true..." Her eyes were so wide expressing sadness, fear, anger.

"We're sorry miss" Kai said.

"Get out" Elsa said quietly..."GET OUT!" She yelled at the olders.

They left the room quickly; as they shot the door she broke down, screaming, crying and throwing everything that she saw. After an hour of letting it out she went to Anna's bedroom. She opened slowly looking at the redhead sleeping peacefully; Elsa started sobbing quietly as she approach her.

"Anna...Anna" she shook the strawberry blonde.

"Mmm...Nooo" Anna made noises trying to push Elsa off of her bed. But when Anna felt something wet on her cheek she woke up.

"Elsa? Are you crying?" Anna asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Elsa started sobbing uncontrollably not able to say anything. Anna freaked out and pulled Elsa into a tight hug.

"Hey hey calm down, tell me what's wrong and I'll help you" Anna said brushing Elsa's hair.

"A...Anna...Mmm...Mom...da...da...Dad" was all Elsa could pronounce.

"What are you trying to tell me Elsa?" Anna's face went paler.

"I'm sorry Anna, I'm sorry! The plane..." Anna understood exactly what Elsa was trying to tell and she began crying.

"No no, it can't be Elsa no" the strawberry blonde replied hugging her pillow hard.

"I'm sorry" Elsa said hugging her again. The Cristalle sisters stayed in each other's arms for hours grieving their parents deaths until sleep overcame them.


	2. Moving on

Two months had passed since the death of the Cristalle couple, their daughters well still hurt but they were starting to get used to the life without their parents. Jason's family had been very kind to them, always treating Elsa and Anna with love and inviting over dinner some days so they wouldn't spend alone all times.

It was July 20, Elsa's eighteenth birthday. It was her first birthday without her parents, she was sad but Jason and Anna did everything they could to make Elsa happy that day, they didn't left the mansion, Elsa didn't want to so they just order food and watched movies on the mini theater they own. At least Elsa spent her day with the two people she loved the most.

Her parents had left Elsa the Cristalle Company, now she was the owner. Of course her parents had teach her everything about how to run the company but she was just a eighteen years old, so she put Mr. Stone in charge of the company until she graduated and became a professional in architecture, of course all the important decisions that had to been made were supervised and approved by Elsa.

October came and Elsa and Anna were now living their life's normal, the scars of their parents deaths were now healing. Elsa loved the University, her classes where amazing, and she was the best of her class. She had met very nice people, she had become very close friends with Elena, a very party girl from Romania, she was pretty, with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin she also had a stunning body, she was a lesbian and Elsa just loved watching her flirt with girls, it was funny.

Elsa realized that now she had more freedom she could do whatever she wanted, so she started going to parties with Elena. She will usually get drunk every weekend and Jason and Anna will end up taking care of her.

"Elsa you need to stop drinking" Jason told her seriously one evening.

"I'm just having fun J, We're young let's just live life" she replied pecking his lips.

"I now, but I don't want you to become an alcoholic and end up thinking your life depends on alcohol" he said wrapping her arms around her tiny waist.

"I won't baby, trust me...so...I was thinking we should spend the weekend just you and I...alone in my lake house" she said with a flirty voice.

"I like the idea" he said forming a mischievous smile.

"I want to be with you" the platinum blonde whisper into his ear.

"Are you sure? I'm fine with it but I don't want you to regret it" Jason said giving her a peck in her tiny nose.

"Yes I'm sure Jason, we've been together for a year now, I think it's time to take it to the next level, I'm sure I wont regret it" Elsa said shyly.

"I love you" he told her.

"I love you more" she replied.

* * *

Saturday morning came and Elsa was so excited and at the same time nervous; she was packing her things when Anna entered her room, jumping in her bed.

"So...you and Jason will do it hum?" She said mischievous.

"Anna! Why are you so sure?" Elsa asked blushing.

"Because you guys are going alone, and I know what that means, I'm not a fool Els, besides your red face just told me" Anna said giggling.

"Well yes I'm going to make love with my boyfriend! Happy now!?" The blonde said.

"Elsa wants the D! Elsa wants the D!" Anna started singing loud and laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Anna!" Elsa responded slapping Anna's face with a pillow

"Hey!" Anna rubbing her face.

"Goodbye Anna" Elsa replied walking through the door.

"Bye sis! Don't get pregnant" Anna yelled back.

Elsa rolled her eyes as the giggles faded away with every step she took.

* * *

When they arrived the lake house, they quickly changed into their bathing suits and went for a swim. Jason was amazed watching Elsa in that tiny light blue bikini, and Elsa was admiring his abs biting her lips.

They spend the day just cuddling, kissing; they went for a Jet Ski ride for about an hour. They were having a blast.

As the night came Elsa was making dinner nervously. They ate in silence glancing at each other shyly and expectantly. Finishing their plates he offered to wash the dishes.

"I will go to the bathroom, excuse me" Elsa said giving him a peck.

When she went inside she quickly looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she was beautiful and she had a great body, years ago she was lucky that her mother took her to laser hair removal sessions so her bikini area was hairless.

"Don't worry you can do this" she whisper.

She grabbed her phone and saw she had a text from Anna.

'Good luck sis ;)'

'Thanks I guess...'

Elsa quickly undressed with trembling hands, then she took a quick shower and she came out of the bathroom with a robe wrapped against her naked body.

She was surprised to see the bedroom full with candles and petal roses.

"You like it?" She heard Jason voice from behind her.

She turned and saw Jason only with his pants. "I love it, it's perfect"

"I'm glad you like it" he said wrapping his arms around her bringing her close. She was fucking nervous, with shaking hands and lips.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about, don't be nervous, it's my first time too and I will try my best to make you feel comfortable all the way. I love you" he whispered brushing her cheeks and looking straight into Elsa's eyes.

"I love you too" Elsa said getting lost in his gorgeous hazel eyes.

Their lips met, kissing innocently, as the kiss started to get deep and Elsa pushed her tongue into Jason's mouth and a battle started. Slowly they lay on the bed; Jason was on top of her, between Elsa's legs. Elsa felt his erection against her stomach making her moan in pleasure.

Jason kiss her neck and went down to her collarbone, her chest and he stopped as he looked into her eyes, with a quick move he untied the robe and lift her up so he could get rid of it. He sent the robe flying across the room.

Elsa was now completely naked, his eyes filled with pleasure. "Wow, you are perfect" he whispered into Elsa's ear.

"Thank you" she replied blushing. She had never been completely naked in front of anyone (with her mature body), it was obvious Jason had touched her in some private parts when kissing starting rising, but this was the first time he was looking at the parts he had touched with nothing to cover them.

They met for another fierce kiss and Jason hands started descending to her breasts squeezing and massaging them making the platinum blonde moan with pleasure. Her hands began to trace the lines of his chest, his abs and then she stopped. With her shaky hands she started to unbutton his pants, after a few seconds she got rid of his pants leaving him in boxers.  
His erection was now visible and she bitten her lip.

His hand was now caressing her legs but up slowly to rest at her thighs, she wanted him to touch her core she need it.

"Jason please" she managed to say between kisses.

"Please what? You have to be clearer" he responded teasing her, making the blonde groan.

"Touch me" she demanded with a seductive voice.

His fingers staring caressing her folds slowly, then he stared massaging her clit making Elsa scream of pleasure, he inserted a finger inside her folds as her back arched from the feeling, he then inserted two, and finally three fingers making the platinum blonde breaths incoherent. He thrust in and out slowly at first but hearing her loud moans he increased the speed. She was about to come when Jason's fingers came out of her.

"W...why...did...you..." She started questioning but Jason's lips stopped her.

"I won't let you have your first orgasm by the effect of my fingers" he said and she blushed.

Jason quickly got rid of his boxers exposing his erection to her. It was big, Elsa slowly reach for it and started rubbing the head with her thumb, Jason moaned in pleasure, then her hold hand took it moving up and down, making him shiver.

"Oh Elsa...it feels so good" he said with a rough voice as she increased the speed.

Slowly Jason made him way to his bag; he took a condom and placed it on his penis.

Elsa just stared at him nervously, it was about to happen. Jason return on top of her and looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked one last time.

"Yes, I love you" she replied opening her legs to him.

Jason positioned at her entrance and slowly started pushing inside her breaking her hymen. Elsa let a small cry, digging her nails into Jason's back painfully making him bleed. She closed her eyes of the pain.

"Hey, don't close your eyes, look at me" he said placing soft kisses in her eyelids.

She opened her eyes holding back the tears. The blue orbs met the hazel ones.

"It hurts so much" she said in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked worried.

"No, no please continue" she said softly.

He pushed the rest of him inside and they both let a loud moan. He was waiting for her to nod so he could start moving. When he received her signal he slowly starting thrusting into her tight walls, she was so loud and was in pain but after a couple of thrusts she starting feeling pleasure. Elsa let out loud cries, and sometimes yelled his name. Hearing her moans was driving him mad and he started thrusting faster whispering sweet things in her ear.

"I love you" she said softly kissing him hungrily.

Their breaths where irregular and fire started building in their bodies rising up with every thrust. Their cries and moans where getting louder and louder, and then she felt her first orgasm consuming her body making her shake under him.

"Omg Jason!" She yelled looking into his eyes. Soon after Jason came, yelling her name and thrusting tiredly into her; after some slow last thrusts he kissed her lovingly. He pulled out of her resting at her side. She cuddled her weak body against him.

"That was amazing, thank you" she said looking at him.

"Thanks to you, I love you" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you more" she replied before going to sleep.


	3. Unexpected news

Sunday was calm, Elsa took out the motorboat and Jason show her his abilities on waterskiing (he was pretty good though). After Elsa attempts of waterskiing she gave up and end up on the banana. After a few rides she return to the boat.

"That was fun" Elsa said climbing the boat with Jason's help. Jason eyes went down with shock and Elsa freaked out.

"What?!" She asked looking down, she then saw that the lower part of her bikini was gone leaving her bare down there. "Omg!" She yelled covering her pussy, "I didn't even felt when it came off"

Jason laughed loudly while Elsa blushed. "Thank god we are the only ones in here because that would've been so embarrassing...and you don't need to cover up, I saw all of you perfectly last night" He said continuing to laugh hard.

"Shut up! Pass me the towel please!" She demanded angry and embarrassed.

"No." Jason said containing his giggles and trying to sound serious.

"No?! What the hell? What do you mean no? I'm not asking you!" Elsa yelled at him.

"I don't want to; I want to do this" he said pulling his swimming suit down, he took her in his arms and kissed her hungrily.

Elsa's eyes when wide in shock realizing what was happening, then she felt Jason's kiss and gladly returned it.

That afternoon the lake was filled with loud moans of pleasure, thanks god no one was near.

* * *

Elsa returned to the Cristalle mansion with a goofy smile in her precious face.

She entered her room just to find Anna in her bed.

"Well look who's back!, Mrs. Dirty act" Anna exclaimed with her eyebrow up.

"Anna you're still terrible at nicknames" Elsa replied throwing her body to bed.

"I know...so I want details! How was it? Does it hurt, did you bleed, did you were on top or below, where you nervous? Wait...yes it's obvious you were nervous...did you know that sex can be used as a pain killer, so next time you're having a headache just call Jason and..." Anna was rambling as usual.

"Anna! Stop it" Elsa cut her off giggling.

"Sorry, tell me!" Anna demanded hitting the pillow.

"It's awkward talking about this…I was really nervous, I was in the bathroom when you texted me, when I came out he had decorated the room with candles and petal roses...so romantic!, we started kissing and then it happened..." Elsa told, Anna's face expressed that she wanted to know more..."oh god, yes at first it terribly hurts but after a couple minutes you get used to the feeling, and of course I bleed, I had to get rid of the sheets" Elsa finally said what Anna wanted to hear.

"Omg I can't believe you did it, you're no longer welcome into the virgins club" she giggled.

"And I hope you remain in that club until you are 20" Elsa replied pointing a finger to her.

"What? Come on you're eighteen it's not fair" Anna replied crossing her arms around her body.

"You are right but I still see you so cute and little, so innocent..." The blonde said hugging her sister.

"Does you're vajayjay hurts right now?" Anna asked curious.

"Omg! Yes it hurts I feel sore down there, and after two rounds I..." Elsa covered her mouth just acknowledging what she just said.

"Two rounds?!...oh Elsa you're a naughty girl" Anna laughed with a mischievous face.

"Omg, let's just talk about other thing" Elsa requested embarrassed.

The sisters spend all the night happily talking and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

It was mid November and Arendelle days were getting colder, winter will be arriving soon. Elsa woke up feeling good, she loved the cold, and she felt fresh and clean every time she felt it. She grabbed her phone and noticed Jason had texted her 10 minutes ago.

'We need to talk, I'll be by your house in one hour'

Elsa frowned; 'we need to talk' didn't mean something good. Since they were intimate they had become closer, they were now a sexually active couple, having sex at least one time per week, she thought that they were doing great, she was so in love with him that all her dreams where him. She just hoped everything was okay.

She took a shower quickly; she went to her huge closet. Her mother had always bought her very modesty clothes, most of it was dresses, and she always told her a woman should always look feminine, of course she owned pants but she mostly used them for staying at home or winter season. Since her parents were no longer here Elsa had bought the type of clothes she always wanted, dresses more shorter, that were able to reveal her sexy back and chest, she knew her parents wouldn't like seeing her like that, but she was like that and she wanted to look sexy and fierce. She changed into a short light blue dress that had a v neckline revealing part of her beautiful milky breasts. She put her hair in its usual left side braid, and applied light makeup. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she exclaimed.

The door opened revealing Jason tall figure. His eyes were expressing sadness. Elsa faced him worryingly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elsa asked cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"I'm leaving" Jason said in a soft murmur.

"Wha...what? Where?" She asked surprised.

"England, my father got a new job and my whole family is moving there" he exclaimed.

"But you're eighteen you can stay here" she said trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes.

"I told my parents that, but Oxford University is offering me a full scholarship on Biochemistry, you know that I've always wanted to study that and my parents couldn't afford it, and imagine it...Oxford! This could my only opportunity, I can't let it go" he told her holding her hands.

"You are right, it's amazing and I'm very happy and proud of you, this opportunity can change your life, you deserve it" The platinum blonde replied tearing up.

"Thank you" he said kissing the top of her hand.

"When are you leaving?" She asked hiding her face in his chest.

"January 3rd" he replied.

"Let's enjoy this last month together" she implied kissing him passionately and leading him to her big bed.

* * *

_**Hey guys, let me tell you this is just the beginning of a Jack and Elsa love story, its different and I'm planning on bringing up Jack in the sequel of this story. "A walk through life is about all the stuff the Elsa lived before meeting the love of her life**_

_**Hope you like it!**_


	4. Changes

Today was the day Jason was leaving. Elsa was so sad that nothing could cheer her up. The last month they spend most of the time together, making love like their lives depended on it. Christmas was lovely, Jason's family invited Elsa and Anna to join them, same for New Year. Since the Cristalle couple death Jason's family had been the most supportive family for the girls, always wanting to make them feel good.

Elsa and Jason had agreed to stay like friends because they knew a long distance relationship was never going to work. Elsa's heart was in pain, first she lost her parents and now Jason was leaving, all she had left was Anna and her three best friends Elena, Ariel, Erik, but none of them could show her that type of love.

"This is goodbye" Jason said sadly. They were at the airport leaving Jason's family. Elsa and Anna had already said goodbye to the rest of the family, now it was time to let go of Jason.

"Yes" Elsa replied as she started crying.

"I love you, remember that" he murmur bringing their foreheads together.

"I love you too, please give me one last kiss" Elsa said looking at those beautiful hazel eyes.

He slowly leaned capturing her cold lips. The kiss was slow, full of love, it was wet from all the tears but they didn't care, they shared the kiss for almost five minutes catching their breaths between kisses, ignoring all the stares they were receiving, that moment was just between them.

As they broke apart Elsa starting sobbing quietly, all he could do was to wipe her tears with his thumbs. Anna came and hugged her sister.

"Goodbye my beautiful girl" he said brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Bye, good luck" Elsa replied from Anna's shoulder.

Anna was crying too, her 'brother' was leaving.

"I will miss you fucker" Anna said with a sad smile.

"I will miss you too turbo" Jason replied smiling at her. 'Turbo' was the nickname he invented for her electric personality.

With a last stare into each other's eyes Jason turn around and disappear with his family into the crowd, leaving the sobbing sisters in the entrance of the airport.

* * *

February began, people were living their lives normally, that was Elsa thought, and since Jason was gone she had become distant and quieter. He was her first love; she was healing from her first heart break.

"Elsa come on! Hurry up Elena is here!" She heard Rapunzel's voice behind the door.

"Coming" Elsa replied applying her mascara.

Her cousin Rapunzel was living with the Cristalle sisters. Her parents had sent her to Arendelle to study Art & Design in Arendelle University. She was a beautiful girl with tan skin, brown short hair and large green eyes; she was eighteen just like Elsa but her cheerful personality was so much like Anna's.

That night she was going clubbing with Elena, Rapunzel, Ariel and Erik...she hadn't go to a club or party since Jason's departure (she will spend her weekends alone drinking in her big and lonely room), after many attempts Elena finally had convinced Elsa to go. Anna was angry because she will be spending her Friday night alone. Elsa told her she could have a sleepover with a several friends and promised her that on her sixteenth birthday they will get her a fake I.D. so she could go out with them. Anna was turning sixteen in march so she was so excited that soon enough she will be joining her sister to 'the wild life' as the strawberry blonde called it.

That night they visit three clubs, and Elsa was now dizzy from the alcohol effects but she wasn't drunk. This cute black haired man with gray eyes and a big white smile that could make any girl faint approach her with a flirty look. Elsa thought he could be like 22 years old.

"You want to dance?" He said loudly because of the music.

"Sure" Elsa replied not able to deny the handsome boy.

They started dancing, she felt adrenaline in her veins as the music turned louder, the cute boy hand grabbed her waist bringing her near. 'Changes' from Faul & Wad Ad was playing making Elsa more happy. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck moving with the rhythm.

"What's your name cutie?" He asked near her ear.

"Elsa, yours?" She asked aware that their bodies now were pressed together.

"Nathan" he replied turning Elsa around and pressing her back against his body.

Elsa just moved her body feeling a bulge against her back. She knew she wanted it; she needed to fill that empty space in her heart. He wouldn't deny her, she knew it, guys always come to clubs to get laid.

After dancing to a few more songs she whispered into his ear.

"Can we go somewhere private please" looking at him with a sexy smile.

"As you wish Elsa" Nathan replied with a flirty smile.

Elsa's friends were so busy that they didn't saw the platinum blonde leaving. She quickly texted Elena she will be in the bathroom.

"Where do you want to go pretty face?" Nathan asked her bringing her more close to his body.

"Your car" she said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss biting Nathan lower lip.

"Damn girl, you know how to kiss" he said grabbing her butt.

As they reach the car he pushed her against the door and started to kiss her hungrily squeezing her boobs in the process as Elsa's hands wondered inside his pants.

Nathan opened the door sitting Elsa on top of him. He quickly pulled down Elsa's dress revealing her boobs, he capture one of her rosy nipples with her mouth giving her small bites making her moan loudly. She pulled away to take of his clothes, when he finally was naked she kneeled down taking his dick in her mouth, starting licking the head, and slowly taking him in her mouth. He put his hand on her hair letting out small moans. Elsa felt the salty substance filling her mouth swallowing it, with a last lick she clean the rest from the top of his dick.

"I should give you a blowjob award pretty girl" he said before Elsa captured his lips again. Nathan could taste himself on Elsa's mouth.

His hands got rid of the rest of Elsa's dress and slowly he pulled off the way her panties. His fingers starting wondering around her folds making her cry of pleasure. He took out the condom of his wallet placing it around his dick. Elsa quickly positioned herself on top of him taking him inside of her tight walls. She started riding him slowly letting out small cries of pleasure. She started speeding up; making him squeezed her boobs hard. The only sound that could be heard was the slap of their skins with every hard thrust and the moans that their throats where giving.

"Fuck! You are the hottest chick that has ever fucked me" he said full with pleasure.

"Just don't talk" Elsa said giving him another kiss. After a wild ride he came and soon after she joined him, loud moans filling the car.

As they finished she pulled herself from him trying to catch her breath. She threw her naked body against him tiredly.

"I really needed that" she murmured against his neck.

"Yeah, I noticed it" he replied holding her close.

"Shut up" she said breaking away from his embrace. She went to the back seat and started dressing.

"We should do this more often, here's my number" he said handing her a small piece of paper.

"Okay" she said grabbing the paper and putting it inside her purse. "Well...bye Nathan" she told opening the door and stepping out of the car.

Elsa went back to the club and as soon as she reached the table were her friends were sitting an interrogation began.

"Omg Elsa! Where have you been? We check in the bathroom in you weren't there! I left you a thousand texts and you never replied I was about to call the police..." Rapunzel yelled giving her a hug. She reached her phone and noticed she had texts from Rapunzel and Elena.

"WTf Els, where were you?" Elena added.

"Why are you sweating?" Rapunzel asked breaking the hug.

"I...I...I...was...I needed some air and went outside" The platinum blonde lied.

"So why are you sweating? Did you run?" Rapunzel asked frowning.

Elsa's eye caught Nathan entering the club and he gave her a big smile and wink. Elena noticed that.

"OMG! You were banging that sexy guy! The one you were dancing with" Elena said surprised bringing her hands to cover her mouth.

"What? Is that true?" Rapunzel asked Elsa.

Elsa just sat down hiding her face in the table.

"Omg you totally banged that cutie over there" Rapunzel said astonished.

"Yes I did! But I'm regretting it now" Elsa said taking her face out of her hiding place.

"Wow I never thought you will be the one night stand type of girl" Elena replied with a mockingly tone.

"I'm not! I...I...just needed it okay, I can't deny it felt good...but..." Elsa said clumsily.

"I understand" Elena told her.

"I trust that you know what you are doing Elsa, just don't get yourself in trouble" Rapunzel exclaimed sitting next to Elsa.

"Anna can't hear about this okay" Elsa told them seriously. The girls just nodded..."by the way where's Ariel and Erik?" She asked looking around.

"They went to do what you just did a few moments ago" Rapunzel replied giggling as Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home please" Elsa requested. Rapunzel nodded. But Elena shook her head.

"Oh no!, You want to go because you got action tonight, but I'm still searching for a beautiful girl to have action with" Elena told her friends.

"Did I hear that right?" A female voice said behind them. Elena saw this beautiful blonde girl with brown eyes. Her face lighted up as the girl asked her to go dancing.

"Go! I won't deny she's hot" Elsa whisper in Elena's ear.

"Okay bye, talk to you tomorrow" Elena replied grabbing the hand the blonde was offering her.

"I'm the only virgin around here aren't I?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, you can join Anna, don't worry that your time will come" Elsa told the brunette as they leave the club. Rapunzel sighed in disbelief.


End file.
